


Better late than never

by Brooke37



Series: Johnlock One-Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke37/pseuds/Brooke37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are finally a couple, but Sherlock is insecure about having sex. John introduces him to it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> My first work to post ever. Hope you guys like it.  
> The story was inspired by a comic on Facebook, which I unfortunately cannot find anymore.  
> Enjoy ;)  
> \- Yours Brooke37 :)

One month had passed, since he and John finally got a couple and Sherlock had never been as happy before in his lifetime. He wasn't bored any longer, even when he wasn't on a case. When he wasn't talking to John or kissing John he was thinking about John, and that always made him smile and never ever got boring. He didn't understand himself, but he just cared a little...  
Now he was lying next to John in the bed. He moved into Johns bedroom gladly, because in his own one... Well, it didn't smell like John there...  
And again, he was thinking about this one thing. The thing which made him feel unsure and totally silly. The two of them didn't sleep with each other yet. The thing was: Sherlock didn't feel ready for this. He felt very sorry and embarrassed, because that brought him back to his time as a teenager. He couldn't tell he wasn't curious, but he was scared, too. He feared that he would hurt John, since he was so inexperienced. For God's sakes, he felt like a little boy, not knowing what to do. How dingy... But now he finally decided to be a brave man and stop this.  
He just said the first thing coming to his mind.  
"Normal couples would be having sex", his heart went like a hammer and he cursed on himself. What the heck was he doing?!  
John, who was reading, just answered "hm".  
Sherlock didn't want to give up. "But we haven't", he went on.  
John yawned. Then again "hm".  
Sherlock got uncertain. Did John just ignore all this because he didn't WANT to sleep with him?  
"And you always said you weren't attracted to me... So you're... Okay with this?", he asked almost disappointed.  
Suddenly he felt Johns hand on his side, sliding over his shirt.  
"So finally, you are curious, Sherlock", John whispered in his ear.  
Sherlock was startled. "How can you...", he started, but John said:  
"Don't be surprised. You never mentioned it before. We were never talking about it. And now you start it lying in bed? Any idiot would be able to deduct this, my dear Sherlock".  
He was right. And now, Sherlock got terribly nervous.  
"But John I... I fear I'll hurt you, I...", he flounded.  
John understood. "Don't be afraid, my dear Sherlock. I'll teach you".  
And with these words, he pressed his chest against Sherlock's back.  
Sherlock felt the pressure and the warmth and he liked this closeness. Which was odd, because he normally didn't like to be touched...  
But when John now put his lips into Sherlock's neck he forgot all of that and just concentrated on this new sentiment. Johns lips where incredible soft and warm, and as John started to move them now, Sherlock could feel his own pulse rising and he closed his eyes.  
With the hand which had been lying on Sherlock's side, John took his hand and stroked slowly over the fingers. Sherlock answered this by moving his fingers awkwardly. But he learned this quite fast and after one or two minutes the hands of the two men where kind of playing hide and seek with each other.  
"See? It's not that hard, is it?", John smiled and kissed Sherlock neck again. His curles tickled John's face and he giggled like a little girl. Sherlock made use of the space and turned onto his back, so he could look John in the eyes.  
"Kiss me, John", he begged. When John's lips layed down on his own he grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. John was notably experienced and when he touched Sherlock's lips with his tongue he opened his mouth.  
This feeling was more than he expected and he couldn't hold a moan, as it came that suddenly. John moved up just far enough Sherlock could see the grin on his face, when John's hand slid under his shirt and stroked his chest. John's fingers arouse a feeling in Sherlock's chest which was so incredible intensive and new that he gasped for breath.  
"Wait", he panted and held John's hand where it was and John stopped and waited.  
"What's up?", he asked, "did I hurt you?"  
"No, oh no!", Sherlock answered hastily, "It's just... I guess that was just a bit to much. Can we go on... A little slower? ", he asked carefully.  
John smiled. "Sure", he answered and kissed Sherlock again. Then he put his head down on his shoulder, so Sherlock could feel John's breath on his neck. Slowly he began to move his hand, which was still laying on Sherlock's chest, again.  
"Better?", John aspirated right into his ear and Sherlock's shudder was better than any other answer he could have given. John felt silly but he just couldn't stop smiling. He had to admit that he hoped this would happen soon and now it was wonderful holding Sherlock in his arms and having his soft skin under his fingers. And the fact, that Sherlock was as inexperienced as a teenager just egged John to pitch this to Sherlock.  
That seemed to be successful, since Sherlock had started to breath heavily and clawed into the sheet.  
John stopped working on Sherlock's chest, without taking his hand out of the shirt.  
"There's a better use for your fingers", with these words he lifted Sherlock's hand from the sheet and led it under his own shirt. Sherlock started to stroke over John's chest carefully and anxiously tried to do the right things.  
John's heartbeat went faster, when he felt the fingers of the man he loved running over his skin and he took a deep breath, so he wouldn't moan loudly and maybe alarm Sherlock. Finally he also wanted to see something and so he pushed up Sherlock's shirt slowly, while stroking his sides. Sherlock though enjoyed John's touches and the feeling of John's skin under his own fingers.  
When John now pulled Sherlock's shirt upwards he had to take his hand away from John's chest as he hand to get his arm out of it.  
For a moment John forgot everything around him, when he eventually saw Sherlock's naked chest lying there on the white sheets. He investigated each and every millimeter of it and touched it gently, until Sherlock moved impatiently. The shirt was still covering his face.  
John turned red and couldn't help to laugh, when he helped Sherlock out of it.  
"Sorry, Sherlock", he giggled and kissed him as an apology.  
Now it was Sherlock who pushed his tongue against John's lips and enjoyed the kiss and John's fingers on his naked chest.  
When John stopped kissing him he wished he could see more of John, too and so he pushed John's jumper upwards. But John held his hands tight.  
"Sherlock, Wait", he said,"before you do this: You know I got shot. In the shoulder. And there is still a scar. Looks pretty bad..."  
Sherlock answered:"John, I work with corpses. I solve murders, see injuries almost every day. I'll be fine", so John let his hands go and Sherlock pulled the jumper over his head. Sherlock looked at John's naked skin very closely and when he saw the scar, he recognized that John had been doing it right to warn him. It was something different, when it was a living person being injured. In addition the man he loved.  
Sherlock stared at it for the blink of an eye.  
"Does... Does it still hurt?", he dared to ask.  
John felt so deeply moved, he could have cried. Here he was, Sherlock Holmes, the man who never cared, who he once called 'machine'. And he was vulnerable. He was scared of hurting him and he cared about John's injury.  
With teares in his eyes John smiled and said:  
"No, or... Just sometimes. Though it's still sensitive."  
He didn't know why, but Sherlock sat up and kissed the scar gently. John shrugged due to the touch, but Sherlock's lips were so soft and warm and he was so careful that it didn't hurt. John felt comfortable in Sherlock's arms and he nestled himself close to him.  
The two of them remained like this for some time. Chest to chest and Sherlock's lips moving softly on the scar. For both men it was a moment they could have lived in forever and ever.  
"Sherlock?", John whispered, "I love you". A tear ran over his cheak.  
He could feel Sherlock's lips smiling on his skin.  
"I love you, too", he answered.  
Then he moved backwards until he could see John's face again. He opened his mouth. Closed it again and leaned forward and kiss the tear away.  
After that, John kissed Sherlock. Gently at first, but after some time he rose the pressure and pushed Sherlock downwards until he layed on the sheet again.  
Sherlock returned the kiss passionately and pulled John closer by his sides.  
John interrupted the kiss and held himself up by putting his hands next to Sherlock's head.  
"Hey, let me try something else...", John smiled and layed his lips onto Sherlock's chest and moved them.  
Sherlock moaned.  
"John... What... ", but he didn't come any further as another moan took him over and he let his hands run through John's hair. When the next moan passed his lips he clawed into them.  
John got himself aroused by what he was doing, as Sherlock's skin was warm and seemed to get hotter and hotter with every moan.  
When John reached the edge of Sherlock's pants Sherlock shrugged heavily. He was so nervous. What was about to happen?  
"Sherlock, what's the matter?", John asked, who recognized the shrug and the heavy breathing.  
Sherlock didn't know what to say but then decided to just be honest.  
"It's just... Please... Promise not to laugh..."  
"Promise", John said and waited patiently.  
"This... Is totally my first time. I've never..."  
But before Sherlock finished John put a finger on his lips.  
"I know", he smiled, "but trust me", he slipped his fingers into the pants, "You'll like it", and so he pressed his hand against the soft skin of the inside of Sherlock's legs.  
A shudder, followed by a moan took over Sherlock's body and John chuckled quietly.  
"John..?", Sherlock pressed through his lips, "John I feel funny. Ah!"  
John looked into Sherlock and saw nothing but lust. He grinned.  
"See, told ya you'll like it", and with these words he freed Sherlock from the pants and threw them out of the bed.  
Sherlock was now heavily breathing in expectation of the following.  
John recognized, that Sherlock had no practical idea of what was going to happen. And so he was very careful and gentle, when he kissed the inside of Sherlock's legs and Sherlock moaned loudly this time.  
Finally John put his hands around Sherlock's prick and Sherlock shrugged and moaned again.  
With great effort he said:" John, wait a second" and sat up.  
"Okay, move on. Please! "  
And as John started to move his hands slowly now he moaned and leaned his chin onto John's Shoulder, blowing the air into his neck.  
After a short time he began to move in John's hand and John moved them faster.  
Eventually Sherlock bounced into the hands and hoarsely espirated:  
"It... I... can't hold it any longer... I will...Ohh!"  
And with that last moan Sherlock came and John kept on stroking his prick gently to make it feel even better.  
Sherlock sat there pressed against John so he wouldn't loose balance. 

When the orgasm was finally over, Sherlock leaned back and recovered his breath.  
"That... Was amazing!", he said.  
John laid there beside him and whispered "Told ya" into Sherlock's ear...

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end of my first story! :D  
> Leave a Kudos and/or a comment to make me happy ;-)  
> Question of the day: Do you think Virgin Sherlock is canon?   
> CU guys next Part  
> \- Yours Brooke37 :*


End file.
